The Search-An Azula Story
by kxxxxb1914
Summary: After the war is over, Azula begins to realize that love is better than fear. After spending about a year in a mental institution to help her back on her feet, Zuko invites her to go on a quest to find their long lost mother. Azula's decision to help will will lead her down the path of new friends, enemies and a dark secret that has been hiding itself deep in the child's past.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"It's sad." Zuko looked over at Katara who hid her face away from the scene before them. Zuko looked to the ground where his sister lay crying. Her whole body was shaking and the shackles caused her wrists to bruise and bleed. He shook his head.

"She had to be stopped. She was out of control." He shut his eyes. "What was Father thinking? How could he leave her alone like this?" Katara looked up at Zuko.

"What should we do?" Zuko left Katara's hold and made his way to his sister. He knelt down besides Azula and gently grabbed her chin. She jumped a bit but allowed him to move her head in order to meet his gaze. She looked terrible. Sweat tears and dirt covered her face and her hair stuck to her skin. Dark bags formed shadows under her puffy red eyes. Zuko opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his sister's shaky voice.

"I don't want to do this anymore ZuZu." She sniffed. "Please. Please just make it end." Zuko's eyes widened and his sister's whimpering plea.

"Ya, I've had enough to." Azula watched as her brother removed the shackles from her wrists. He then grabbed her by her forearms and lifted her to a standing position. Zuko slowly brought his little sister into a hug. "We will end it together Azula." Azula nodded and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Come on, let's get you inside." The trio made their way into the palace and waited for the war to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko tried his best to escape the busy plaza that was full of celebration. The war was over and he was just declared fire lord. Doing his best to escape the congratulating crowd, the young man made his way through the palace halls towards his sister's room. Upon arrival, the family physician had just dismissed himself from the young girl's chambers.

"My Lord!" The elderly man gave a bright smile ruler and bowed slightly. "Congratulations on your coronation." Zuko motioned for him to rise.

"Thank you Yīshēng. How is she?" Dogging the question, Zuko motioned to Azula's room and pressured for an answer. The older man was quick to respond.

"The princess is physically exhausted, but her wounds sustained from the Agni Kai appear to be simple battle scars. As for her other injuries." The Physician trailed off and looked away. Zuko raised a confused eyebrow.

"Other injuries?" His questioned earned him a startled look.

"Why yes. The injuries from her last…._battle._ She suffered five broken ribs to her right side and a few nasty bruises. Her injuries seem to have been rather irritated after the fight between the two of you." Zuko felt like his jaw had just detached and fell to the floor.

"How… How did this happen!? When did this happen!? Zuko's questions were more of a demand than that of a concern. The family physician sighed.

"With all due respect Fire Lord Zuko, I believe that it would be appropriate for you to ask her. After all, it would not be the first time I had to treat these sorts of abusive injuries on her.

"Abusive?" Zuko asked more to himself then to the doctor before pushing through him and entering the room before him. He saw his little sister sitting on the edge of her bed staring out of her window. "Azula?" Zuko quietly shut the door behind him and made his way to her bed. She ignored him as he sat beside her. After a period of silence, Azula spoke.

"Defiantly a larger crowd then when father had his coronation." Zuko flinched. He had assumed that she had watched most of the ceremony from her window. She turned and examined him from head to toe and smirked.

"What?" She shrugged and looked away mumbling something under her breath. Zuko scowled. "Excuse me?" Zuko asked. Azula shook her head.

"Zhùhè nín."

"Huh?" Azula rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations." Zuko flushed.

"You could have just said that!"

"I did. You're Fire Lord and you still can't understand our own formal language?" This caused Zuko's jaw to clench in irritation.

"Shut up Azula!"

"Just saying"

"Freaking Nerd."

"Dá mǔ dá mǔ."

"Stop that!" The two siblings glared at each other until Zuko's lips formed a small smile causing Azula's left eyebrow to rise with interest.

"Yes?" Zuko shrugged.

"I never would have thought I would miss this kind of teasing from you. It's a lot better than actual fire battles." Azula rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I would have to disagree." The young man scooted closer to his sister. It was now or never. He had to make sure that the Azula he used to know when he was a little boy was still there and there was no better time than right now.

"Hey Zula?" With a replied "hn?" he continued. "Do you remember when we were kids and you use to always win at everything we did from tag to fighting?" Azula turned her head slightly to get a look at her baffling brother.

"what do you mean use to?" Zuko ignored the comment.

"And then one day I actually won a wrestling match because I found out the great 9 year old prodigy's one weakness?" Azula turned her whole body to face him.

"What the hell are you?" She was cut off by two fingers roughly poking into her sides between her rib cage and hip bones. The sudden and unfamiliar contact caused a small squeak to escape the fifteen year old's lips. "Ah Zuko what the fuck did you do that for!?" Her brother was already laughing at her reaction. Her cheeks burned with anger and embarrassment. Zuko found himself thrown off the bed even before his laughter was able to die down. Zuko quickly dogged a kick to the head and jumped to his feet. Azula lunged at him and Zuko grabbed her forearms and tried with all his might to hold her back. "I'm going to kick your ass ZuZu." The princess gave her brother a deadly smirk. Zuko on the other hand just gave her a goofy smile.

"Oh ya?" He let her go and resorted to tickling her once again. Azula grunted and tried desperately to escape but found herself on the floor instead.

"get off… hmf… me you oaf!" Zuko could hear his sister's struggle to hold in those childish giggles that he was trying so desperately to hear again after so many years.

"Say please you little demon." Azula squirmed and struggled but Zuko sat on top of her and as much as she would like to deny it, he was larger and heavier than her.

"kiss my ass you little." Azula felt a small sliver of laughter escape her lips.

"You swear a lot for a princess." Zuko smirked as he heard Azula's unwanted laughter fill the room.

"Because you irritate me!" Her laughter was suddenly replaced by a wave of coughs and Zuko noted how her face turned from a look of slight amusement to severe pain. He stopped and quickly got off of her.

"Azula are you alright?" She struggled to sit as her coughing spasm died down

"Mhm." She couldn't talk between her hand covering her mouth and the lack of oxygen. Her free arm snaked around her right side trying to steady herself. Zuko frowned and gently rubbed the younger girl's back. He felt her body stiffen at the touch but soon she relaxed as her coughing changed to short quiet breaths. Finally, she was able to take a deep breath and bring her hand to her face. She stared at the red splotches that covered her palm. Zuko swallowed.

"Agni Azula is that blood?" Zuko helped his sister to her bed. "I'll be right back. I am going to get our physician." Zuko turned to leave but Azula grabbed his arm.

"No. I'm alright now. He already warned me not to get worked up and It's just dried blood anyway." The realization that hit Zuko forced him to drop onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry." Azula looked at him with a questioning look. Zuko glanced at her. "I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot about your injuries." Azula's eyes narrowed.

"He told you?"

"Huh"

"The physician…. He told you about the fractures?" Zuko nodded.

"Yes, he did. Although he didn't tell me how you received them." Azula seemed relieved.

"Well I took a pretty hard fall during our agni kai." Azula shrugged and moved over on her bed in order to lay on her back. Zuko turned his head to look at her.

"We both know that is not true Azula, The doctor specifically used the word abuse. So please, tell me who did this to you." Azula was looking everywhere but at her brother. She was silent. "I think I have a hunch Azula."

"Then why ask?"

"Because I want to hear it from you."

"Why?"

"Just because alright!" Zuko yelled at her. Ignoring the searing pain in her side, Azula turned away from him. Zuko sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Zula…. I'm sorry I just." Azula glanced at him.. Her eyes were watering and her voice was somewhat shaky.

"I deserved it alright? I deserve it just like you deserved that scar. That's what Father always told me when he would hit me."

**Dá mǔ dá mǔ means dum dum Alright, so it seems like they are getting along in a way to good to be true kind of way. In the next chapter, Zuko will be asking her why her personality towards him was able to change so quickly so do not worry. Plus, I hate stalling on redemption I just wanted to start the story. Do not get me wrong, Azula will find redemption or whatever but I seriously think making her crazy has been done way to many times already. As for the long wait, Ya.. College. Should I continue? It will be based on the Search comics but different… obviously.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Azula I…I never thought." Zuko didn't know what to say to her. Ozai actually hit her enough to do this kind of damage? It never crossed his mind that he would be capable of even lifting a finger against her. She was his favorite and his pride. Azula was getting irritated by Zuko's dumbfounded look.

"Father spared with me ZuZu when I trained. It would be logical to assume that would end up with a few bumps and bruises."

"Broken ribs are not a _few _bumps and bruises Azula." Azula rolled her eyes and turned around to face her brother. She lifted herself up with one arm and scowled.

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden?" Zuko flushed.

"Why are you suddenly acting like a sister and having an almost civil conversation with me rather than throwing all my failures right back in my face for once!?" Zuko almost shouted back at her but luckily, he was able to contain his anger. Azula let out an irritated "tch" and shook her head. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest.

"Same goes for you _big_ brother." Zuko felt a little pull in his stomach. He could hardly remember her using the term big when it came to labeling him as her brother. Even if it sounded like mockery, he couldn't help but relax a little.

"I guess I was never really good at the whole big brother thing." She shrugged but kept her gaze distant. "I mean you were able to fight for yourself and any boy that tried to talk to you was chased away before they." Zuko received a hard punch to his left arm which caused both of them to double over in pain: Zuko from the impact and Azula from the strain to her side that she put on herself without even hesitating. "See! That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Why are you such a bitch? I'm trying to be nice to you and frankly I do not think you really deserve it!" Azula was beginning to receive a headache.

"Then stop trying to do me any favors! My IQ seems to drop every time you open your babbling mouth!" Zuko proceeded to rub his sore arm.

"I'm glad to see you haven't totally lost your bitchiness." Azula grabbed her pillow and smacked him on the side of the head.

"I said can it before I give you another scar to match!" Zuko smirked inward. He had gotten to her and she didn't even fire bend at him. He was making progress. When they both settled down Zuko scooted over a couple inches on the bed.

"Can I see?" He asked her hesitantly and hoped it would lead somewhere.

"See what?"

"Your side… You know… where father erm… when you spared?" Azula paused and seemed to be in deep thought. She turned her whole body around and sat cross legged in front of him. Without hesitation, she lifted the side of her shirt a little past her rib cage and revealed a massive purple, almost black, bruising area. In the center was what appeared to be a burn. Zuko's jaw dropped. "Shit Zula. What did he do to you?" Azula shrugged.

"Hasn't been the worse. The burns usually take a while to heal but they are never permanent, but for now we look alike in more ways than just physical features."

"That's not funny."

"Does it sound like I'm laughing?" Zuko ignored her and gently brushed his fingertips down her rib cage. Azula let out a sharp hiss and he withdrew immediately. "S-sorry."

"It's not that magnificent." The young fire bender pulled her shirt back down. "So, are you satisfied?"

"What kind of training could cause that? I know how strong Ozai is, but that's ridiculous."

"I guess it was to teach a lesson." Azula didn't even blink.

"What _lesson_ is so important that requires the beating of a fifteen year old girl?" Azula shrugged.

"The Fire Lord is never to be lied to." Zuko straightened.

"You lied to father ? About what?" Zuko received a look as though he had five heads.

"You should know. You are the one who, after all, _tattled _on me." The young man gulped.

"You mean he did this because you told him that I killed the avatar." She nodded.

"Yep. Then he left me alone in the capital and declared me Fire Lord. Hurray." The last part was said rather dully with an exaggerated throw of both hands in the air. They were silent again until Zuko broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Save it. I said the lie in order to save my butt and throw you in the line of fire and you know it." He knew it was true and old news, but Zuko could not help but feel a little betrayed. Azula noticed this and sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I really did want you home." Zuko looked at her shocked.

"You… you did?"

"Mhm. Everything was falling apart for a while. I didn't want to do it anymore. Having you back and you becoming Fire Lord was the only way I could get away from all the bullshit. To be honest, I hated father. Unfortunately, he was the only one I had." Zuko was having a hard time understanding how after all these years and after everything that has happened, Azula was able to just flatly change around everything he had thought to be true.

"No.. Father loved you! You were his favorite. You were born lucky and I was lucky to be born." He said it as if it were a fact. Azula laughed.

"Ya ya. I'm amazing and perfect and everyone adores me! That's why mother always ignored me and gave me to Father as a personal punching bag. Please Zuko. I have more scares on my body in places where you can't see that would make up for both your eyes." Zuko stood.

"That's a lie! I did not see anything at the beach and why bring mother into this? She loved both of us the same! You where the one who was never around! You were either training with father or planning on a way to get me in trouble!" He was yelling now but Azula refused to look like she cared.

"Calm down, you are going to make your eye match your scar by blowing a blood vessel."

"ENOUGH WITH THE SCAR JOKES!" Azula put her hands up in defense.

"Alright alright I'm done now sit down you're spiting all over me." Zuko blushed and did what he was told. Azula held up her index finger in front of her face.

"First of all, although you do not seem to realize it, I am a girl and I know how to use cover up. She lifted up another finger. Second of all, the only time I spent with mother was when she was either scolding me because you where to much of a pansy to defend yourself or when I_ had _to. Even then she was too busy paying attention to you." Zuko wanted to argue but could not help but realize some of the truth in her words so he just sat silently. "So while you were off doing dum-dum things, I was busy getting my childhood ripped away from me by the same man that gave you that scar. There's my life story. I thought I should share since I'm constantly hearing yours." A knot was developing in her throat and she tried to desperately swallow. A small sniffle escaped from her.

"Azula?" Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder but was quickly shrugged away.

"Don't." Zuko rolled his eyes and forced her into a hug. Azula let out a small "oof."

"Don't worry Zula. I promise that I won't leave you alone. I'll be the older brother I should have been if you are willing to give me a chance." Azula mumbled what sounded like a "Whatever" and buried her face into his chest to hide the tears that streamed down her face.

"If you have to."

"But you have to play the sweet little sister who looks up to her big bro."

"No and please do not say bro ever again." Zuko shrugged At least she said please. Azula pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "Thanks… I guess." She gave a small pout and looked away. Zuko stretched and stood.

"No problem. Dinner is in an hour. You are free to join little _sis._" He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair before quickly leaving the room so that she did not ave a chance to clobber him. Azula instead sat on her bad with her hand on her head in complete confusion.

"What have I done?" Even as she let the words escape her lips, she couldn't help but feel a smile creep across her face. "Idiot." Azula stood and made her way to the bathroom to fix herself. Unknown to the young princess, even as she left the room, the reflection from her replaced mirror showed a young girl who was still seated on the bed.

**Ooooo spooky. Maybe Azula's hallucinations were something rather then skitzo. How was it? I likez reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Azula gently settled herself into the tub. "Damn." She hissed quietly as the hot liquid burned her already seething wounds. Her body was tense and the pain and heat was making her want to throw up. Swallowing the nausea, Azula forced herself to sit back and allow the water of the large tub to engulf her small frame.

Resting her head on the edge, she lazily turned her gaze to a small mirror that was hanging from the wall. Her reflection revealed a beaten girl with tired eyes and tattered hair. After concluding that her appearance was nothing short of a wreck, the young princesses closed her eyes and slowly slipped underneath the surface to calm her mind. She began to count how long she was able to hold her breath. This was a little game she seemed to have never grown out of. Of course, no one but her would know that.

Azula lost track of her little game and probably would have stayed under longer if it was not for the brief knock on her bathroom door. Her head popped up from underneath the surface and she glared at the door with an irritable look.

"Yes?" She pushed what was left of her wet bangs out of her face and waited for an answer. There was nothing. Azula raised an eyebrow and turned away from the door to grab her robe. Before she could touch the fabric, the quiet knocking turned into a loud banging which caused Azula to give a little jump. She growled and stepped out of the tub. Throwing the robe on, she quickly made her way towards the door. "FOR THE LOVE OF AGNI! What…. Is..it?" The last three words trailed off the princess tongue as she opened the door to find that no one was there. She made her way to the center to her room and saw no evidence of anyone being around. She felt herself fall onto her bed. Clutching the fabric closer to her body she stared at the floor with a concentrated look. Her head snapped up towards her bedroom door when the knocking began once again. This time, the princess ran and swung open the door which almost caused the dragon of the west to fall straight on his behind.

"Iroh?" The old man winced and rubbed his tail bone.

"It is great to see you to my niece." He stood and smiled at his niece who scowled in return.

"Were you in my room?" Iroh gave her a questionable look. Azula rolled her eyes. "Never mind, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling and also to escort you to dinner." Azula, who was actually thinking about joining her brother, now suddenly felt like slamming the door in her uncle's face and spending the rest of the night under water. Instead, she gave Iroh a blank stare.

"Why?" Iroh frowned.

"Zuko told me about your conversation with him. It seems that you are doing… _well._ I wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything."

"I can assure you that I want nothing from you _Uncle._ My brother is an oaf and probably always will be, but." She paused and Iroh noted the sudden softness in her eyes as she looked away. "But he has… always been there." Her voice was soft as though she was recalling a distant childhood memory. Her jaw clenched and she narrowed her eyes at her Uncle. "Which is more than I can say for you." Her goal to slam the door shut was stopped by Iroh's foot.

"Azula, please allow me to try at least." She glared at his foot and then at him.

"Why? You do not like me. All you ever did was see me as my father's little puppet." Iroh was taken back from her words. Although he tried to hide it, Azula was quick to see his reaction and smirked. "I knew it." She turned to leave but a hand reached for her shoulder and stoped her in her tracks. Azula sent a death glare at the old man's limb. Iroh could feel the heat radiating off from her, but did not budge.

"I disliked him yes, but I never hated my brother and I certainly never hated you. What I hated was the way he treated you and how that influenced your actions towards everyone else." He felt her tense and he slowly removed his hand. "I see your father in you more than Zuko that is for sure. Your eyes resemble his when you are ready to fight or when you are speaking to someone who you believe is beneath you. I see him in your posture and I see him in your power." He paused for a moment before continuing. "But do you know what I see the most? Especially, after seeing you for the first time after three long years?" Azula turned her whole body to face him.

"Thrill me _Uncle."_

"The uncanny resemblance of your mother. You are the spitting image of Ursa Azula and just like her, you have been able to hold your own against this harsh world."

"And Zuko has not?"

"Of course he has, but unlike him, you did it by yourself." He turned to leave. "I'll let you be, but remember this; even though Zuko always had someone there for him, he would always refuse help from those who loved him and that almost lead him down a path of even more pain and suffering which not only would have affected him, but the ones who loved him the most." Azula stood in the center off her room with a thoughtful expression as she watched her uncle depart. She frowned and walked towards her desk that sat on the right side of her bed. After opening a drawer and digging through a pile of scrolls, she pulled out a small painting of her brother and her at the ages of four and six. Her mother held her with a small smile plastered on her lips. Azula was resting her head on her mother's chest and gazed tiredly at a little Zuko feeding the turtle ducks. With the small painting in her hand, the princess walked over to her mirror and stuck it in the corner. She stared at it for a second before releasing a small smile to mimic her mother's and compared. Uncle was right. She quickly made her way to her door and opened it.

"Uncle!" Iroh had made it half way down the hall. He turned around and raised his eyebrow.

"Give me a couple minutes to get ready. I'm a little hungry anyway."

**Ta dah. Third Chapter and a little short but oh wellz It had to be written to get out some bumps. Thanks everyone for reviewing. I did not expect this to be as popular as it has become. I love Azula and see a lot of her in me and the search made me angry so I'm taking over this joint. Anyway, we are going to have a little silent hill theme going on and I hope you will stick around to enjoy it. I think it is going to be a good story and I'm going to do my best to try to update. Once again thanks guys for the reviews. Keep em coming **


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg too much homework and work not enough time to update! Well lucky for you guys that I already have the whole story in my head! You enjoy it so far? I'm having fun writing it **** So here you guys go and I hope you enjoy.**

The two Royals made their way down the long hallway in complete silence. Iroh was mentally preparing a list of topics of discussion that might interest the young princess as they made their way to the dining room. With a small glance at the fifteen year old behind him; the look on her face was enough to convince him that having her tag along was the only accomplishment that he was going to have involving his niece today.

To his relief, the two had finally reached their destination and allowed themselves to enter the room. Iroh turned to Azula and gave her a small smile before taking a seat next to her brother. All eyes turned to her as she stood awkwardly near the door. She had came with the idea in mind that she would only be accompanying her brother and uncle for dinner. If she had known beforehand that the avatar and his three musketeers where going to join them, she would have simply dealt with starvation and gone to bed.

Everyone was silent and Zuko could sense that his sister was trying to decide the best way to make her leave. He cleared his throat and motioned for her to take a seat beside him.

"Azula would you like to." He was cut off by the young girl with a long braid departing from her seat and making her way over to the princess. Azula watched her as the girl made her way towards her. They stood before each other in silence before the younger girl offered a small smile.

Azula could feel her jaw clench as she looked at her former bet friend. "Yes _Ty Lee_?" Azula's voice was mocking and filled with aggravation. Ty Lee seemed unaffected and to everyone's surprise, (mostly Azula's) the acrobat wrapped her arms around the princess. Azula's whole body tensed and her breath caught in her throat. She kept her gaze straight ahead in complete surprise.

"I'm sorry Zula. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so glad that you are safe and that you seem to be back to your old self!" Azula opened her mouth but quickly shut it. Azula hesitantly placed her hands on Ty lee's shoulder's and pushed her back.

"Whatever Ty." Azula looked away for moment before offering the slightest hint of a smile which received and even bigger one from her friend.

"So, are we friends again?" Azula shrugged.

"If that's what you want. Ooof!" Azula felt the wind being squeezed out of her lungs as she received the biggest hug of her short life. She gave Ty lee an awkward pat on the back and moved away. "You need to stop doing that." Ty Lee apologized. A small cough came from behind them and they both looked to see Mai with her arms crossed looking at the two with her usual bored expression.

"Mai." Azula said with an expressionless tone.

"Azula." She replied in the same manner. Azula sighed and made her way to the table. She was stopped when Mai grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an almost forceful hug. "You're lucky to have Zuko as a brother." She whispered into Azula's ear before making her way back to the table with Ty Lee following behind. Azula stood in her place dumbfounded. What the hell was going on? Zuko cleared his throat again and motioned her to continue towards her seat. She mumbled something under her breath and proceeded to sit down on the right side of her brother. She glanced around to see Mai on the other side of Zuko with Ty lee beside her. Next to Ty Lee was Iroh, the Avatar and the water bender. Next to Azula was the little blind earth bender and sitting between them was the boomerang kid who, to Azula's surprise, was the first to speak.

"So, now that we are all here, let's dig in!" he rubbed his hands eagerly and licked his lips as he picked up his fork and proceeded to stuff his face. Zuko nodded.

"Right, let's enjoy this time together as friends and as a family." Zuko gave a small glance at his sister who was too busy staring at her food to notice. He frowned a little before striking up a conversation with his girlfriend. Azula gave small glances to everyone around the table. It was almost as if the war never happened. The laughter, the happy conversations between friends; it made her sick. She knew one thing for sure and that was the fact that she did not want to be here.

She gave a small jump when Sokka gave a small nudge to the side. "Hey, you haven't even touched your food Azula. Are you going to eat that?" She looked at him like he had two heads. He was actually talking to her. He was talking to her like she wasn't the girl who mocked him and tried to stab him in the gut with a shuriken. She stared at him and he shifted.

"Um.. uh.. If you are still eating it I don't need it so um," Azula shook her head.

"Sorry. I was trying to remember your name since it's obvious that you know mine." Sokka's mouth dropped and the two teens looked over at the snickering earth bender beside them.

"Haha don't worry Sokka, she probably didn't remember because of the no bending situation." Sokka's jaw clenched.

"SHUT UP! She probably doesn't even know your name either!" By now everyone was listening to the conversation between the three. Azula shook her head again.

"That's not true." She explained without a hint of emotion. Sokka turned to her. "Her name it Toph Beifong." She pointed to the Avatar next. "That's Avatar Aang and." She stopped for a moment as her amber eyes met the steady gaze of blue. "And the one that has been glaring at me ever since I stepped foot into this dining room is _Katara." _The atmosphere in the room turned heavy as everyone went silent. Multiple pairs of eyes glanced from one bender to the next. Katara scowled.

"I wouldn't call it glaring _Azula."_ The princess raised an eyebrow. Katara continued. "I just thought that since everyone seems to have forgotten your place in this war, it would be up to me to keep a close eye on you _princess._" Aang nudged her.

"Katara, now really is not the time." The young Avatar mumbled. Azula laughed.

"Oh no, I think this is as good of a time as any so please, continue." It was Zuko's turn to speak.

"Azula, that is enough." He reached out for her, but was quickly shoved away.

"Don't touch me!" She glared at him in such a way that it surprised him. Katara clicked her tongue.

"Disrespectful bitch." She said it quietly, but it was loud enough to be heard throughout the room. Sokka flinched and Toph smirked.

"Excuse me?" Azula's voice was rising.

"That is enough you two." Iroh stood and frowned at his neice. "Azula, there is no need to make this bigger than it should be." The last part was directed to Katara. Aang nodded.

"That's right, this is a time of peace and prosperity, a time to form bonds between nations." Azula smacked her fists on the table and stood.

"Oh would you two shut up! I am sick and tired of this bull! I know what you all think of me and I honestly do not give a damn!" Ty Lee and gave Mai an uneasy look. "Even as you all sit hear pretending that nothing happened I can still see that damn look in your eyes when you look at me!" Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm down his panting sister. She moved away again and pointed to Katara. "You're the worst out of all of them!"

"And why is that? Is it because I see you for the monster that you really are?"

"Katara!" Aang yelled at her. Everyone was silent. Katara sat in her place and never removed her gaze from the young fire bender. Azula stiffened and felt a lump in her throat as she released the words out from under her breath

"Fuck you water bitch." She turned and made her way out of the dining room.

"Azula wait!" Zuko was about to go after her when Mai stopped him.

"No, you stay here with the others. I'll go." She surprised him.

"Mai I don't." She cut him off.

"Trust me; if she has been putting up with you I will be fine." She looked at him and offered a small smile. He nodded. Ty Lee rushed over.

"I'm going with you." Mai nodded and they left together. Iroh shook his head disappointed at the scene. Aang walked over to Zuko.

"Will she be alright?" Zuko gave him a sideway glance.

"Does it really matter to you? To any off you?" Zuko noticed the pain look on Aang's face. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Aang. I didn't mean it like that." The young Avatar nodded.

"No. it is alright. Azula has been one of our greatest enemies, but like you, she was only fighting for what she was raised to believe in. I can already sense a change in her and I believe she deserves a second chance just like you did." Zuko smiled.

"Thanks." Sokka and Toph walked over to the two.

"Eh, she seems pretty solid to me. I was hoping we would have some more time to make fun of Sokka together." Toph grinned.

"HEY!" Sokka stomped his foot on the ground in front of her. He turned to Zuko.

"_Besides _the whole making fun of me scenario, I guess she's cool. If you guys are fine with her then I suppose I am to."

"Friends are the family you choose. I can only hope that with all of you by her side, Azula will realize just how important it is to trust." Everyone tuned to the old man who was still seated at the table.

Azula slammed her door behind her and let out an angry growl of frustration. She paced anxiously around her room as the hot tears slid down her cheeks before she punched her wall so hard that she actually put a whole right through it. She put her back up against the wall and dropped to the floor. Her knuckles where bleeding and beginning to swell. She stared at the crimson liquid that flowed down her hand.

"Now why would you do that Azula? That is not how a princess should behave." Azula's head turned slowly towards the mirror where her mother stood behind her reflection. Azula glared at the mirror with utter disgust.

"Go to hell Akuma. I know it's you."

**How was it? Getting interesting? Did that last part confuse you? I hope so. Going to try to update soon. Reviews Reviews Reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

"Go to hell Azuma. I know it's you." Ursa's reflection frowned.

"Aw man, you finally figured it out?" Azula scoffed.

"What do you take me for? Just because you haven't showed your face in over three years, does not mean I have forgotten your childish games." Azula stood and walked over to her desk to try to find something to wrap her hand.

"But you fell for it so easily two days ago." Azula glanced back at the mirror to see a small pale girl with long black hair in the place of her mother. She shook her head and continued about her business. The little girl placed her hands on the other side of the mirror. "Come on Zuly, I was only trying to have fun."

"No, you where trying to mess with my head." The girl gave a sick grin.

"And it worked didn't it." Azula stopped and turned towards the mirror.

"Why?" Azuma cocked her head to the side.

"why what?"

"Why did you suddenly show up and… well did what you did." She received a shrug.

"You where losing your flame; you where getting weaker. I wanted to remind you why you fight." Azula's jaw clenched.

"You do not know anything about me so leave me alone."

"But Zuly, I'm the only one who has always been there for you. We were best friends remember? You used to tell me everything like the time you performed your first Kata in front of your grandfather and when you met Ty Lee and Mai at the playground near the Academy." She said innocently before she gave a sadistic grin. "And the time you burned your brother for being a wimp and your mom slapped you across the face. You cried to me forever until your dad found you and gave you a little beating for crying just like your weak brother."

"Shut up." Azula hissed. "I'm not weak and neither is my brother so keep your two cents to yourself."

"Oh? You're defending him now? I thought I told you that trust is for fools."

"And maybe I don't care about what you have to say anymore. After all, I'm a little too old for _imaginary_ friends." Azula spat at the reflection and clenched her fists.

"So you decided to take up some real friends huh?" Azuma nodded at the princess's busted hand. "And how is that working out for?" Azula took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror.

"I'm done here. I don't have time to deal with you." Azula began to walk away before Azuma lifted her arm and pointed it towards Azula.

"You've become weak Zuly and I can't have that." With a flick of her wrist Azula felt the wind being knocked out of her as she fell to the ground. The fifteen year old clutched her head as a wrenching pain shot through her skull.

"Ahhhhhh!" Azula yelled in pain as the small child watched with pleasure.

"Remember Azula, Remember what your mother did to you! Remember how she called you a monster and shooed you away with every chance she got. Remember how your father beat you senselessly for protecting the brother that stole everything from you! You have no one and no one will ever love a thing like you!" Azula felt the hot tears stream down her face as every painful memory seemed to flash behind her eyes

"S… st…op it!" Azula painfully got to her feet. "Ugh..ENOUGH!" Azula threw both her hands out sending a wave a blue fire out in front of her smashing the mirror in the process. Azula dropped to her knees with tears still rolling down her face. Her breathing was hard and her body shook lightly. Azuma slowly emerged from the shattered frame ignoring the shards of glass that her small feet stepped over. She picked up a large piece of glass that was close to her and kneeled beside the fallen princess.

"Azuuulaaa." She said in a sing song voice. The older girl lifted her head and stared at the child with blank eyes. "You wanted it all to end didn't you? I can help you."

Mai and Ty Lee where walking down the hallway towards Azula's room. "Mai?" The older girl turned to the acrobat.

"What?" Ty Lee looked away.

"Do you think Azula hates us?" Mai shrugged.

"If she does she does." Ty lee sighed.

"She changed so much since I left for the circus. Her aura was so light and soft, but strong and fierce all the same time. When I first saw her when she came asking for my help, she seemed so empty and well, different." Mai was about to reply when they heard a loud crash. "What was that!?" Mai scoffed and sprinted towards Azula's room without even replying to Ty lee. "M-Mai!" Ty Lee called after her before following.

"Dammit Azula! What did you do!?" Mai yelled to herself. They arrived at her door only to find that it was locked. "Shit!" Mai banged on the door. "Azula!" It was silent. Mai unsheathed one of her knifes and proceeded to pick the lock.

Inside the room, the two girls sat face to face. "You wanted everything to end right? I can help you." It seemed as though Azula was in a trance. All she did was blankly stare at Azuma as she grabbed Azula's arm and proceeded to run the large piece of glass across her wrist.

"Azula!" the door busted open and Mai rushed in with Ty lee right behind her. Azuma scowled before vanishing.

"Oh my god!" Ty Lee covered her mouth with her hands as she saw the crimson stream of blood poor out from her friend's wrist. The sound of her friend's voice brought Azula back down to earth and she woke with a jump. Before she could ask what was going on, she was tackled to the ground by a very angry Mai.

"Are you fucking crazy!" Azula, in utter shock, was lying on her stomach as Mai painfully sat on top of her trying to reach for her hand.

"M-Mai! Get off of me!"

"Give me that damn thing you nutcase!" Azula looked at her confused.

"Wh-what!?" Azula looked over to see a large piece of glass in her hand and only then did she realize the pool of blood forming from her wrist. She dropped the glass and choked.

"Holy shit!" Mai got off and lifted Azula up by her shoulders and sat her up against the wall. Azula stared in absolute shock as the older girl began to frantically wrap her wrist with a ripped off piece of clothing.

"Ty Lee get Zuko!" The younger girl couldn't move as she watched the scene before her. Mai turned back around. "TY LEE!" The girl jumped and gave a quick nod before running to retrieve Zuko. Mai turned around to see a very pale Azula.

"Mai, I don't feel well." Mai watched in horror as Azula's eyes began to roll in the back of her head. Mai quickly slapped her and Azula jumped back to reality.

"I swear to god Azula you better stay awake!" Mai felt her eyes fog up as she watched her friend struggling against the blood loss. "Why Azula? Why did you have to do this?" Mai whispered. Azula didn't reply.

"Azula!" Mai turned around to find Zuko and the Avatar rushing into the scene after what felt like forever. Zuko slid to his knees beside his sister and held her. "Agni what happened!" he yelled at Mai who only stared back.

"Katara!" Aang yelled. The water tribe girl nodded and quickly ran over to Azula. She began to stop the bleeding.

"This is deep. She's already lost so much blood." She looked a Zuko. "We have to get her to the medical area quickly. Stopping the bleeding is not enough at this point." Zuko had already brought her to a standing position and sat her on her bed.

"Why can't we do it here? She is in no condition to move!"

"She's not even going to be alive to have a condition if we do not get her what she needs now!"

"Um guys! Someone should pay attention to her!" Azula hit the ground before anyone could register what Toph was trying to say.

**Okay guys here you go. Sixth chapter ready for reading. Thank you guys for reviewing I really appreciate the feed back. Let me know if you have any questions and have a happy thanksgiving (if you celebrate it).**


	7. Chapter 7

"She has lost a significant amount of blood, but thanks to your quick actions she will live." The physician placed his finger's on the neck of a sleeping Azula. Zuko watched his every move while seated beside his sister's bed. His uncle placed a hand on his shoulder and Zuko looked up to see the older man's stern expression as he watched Azula's steady breathing. The physician removed his fingers and straitened out his clothing.

"Her heart rate is slower than normal, but that is most likely due to the sedative I had prescribed to keep her relaxed. She will be a little out of it when she first wakes up, but due to her... current situation, keeping her from unnecessary stress is our best option." He cleared his throat before continuing. "My Lord, may I have a word with you in private? It is best that your uncle accompanies us as well." Zuko gave a hesitant nod and stood. He turned to Mai who was sitting in the corner of the room trying to comfort a teary eyed Ty Lee.

"Mai?" The girl looked up at the the young man who asked for her. Zuko leaned down and kissed her. "Will you look after her?"

"Of course." Comfortable with her response, Zuko took his leave with Iroh. Zuko shut his sister's door behind him and faced Aang and the others who where waiting outside.

"I will be right back. Thank you everyone for your patience." Before Zuko could leave with Iroh and the physician, Aang reached out for him.

"Would it be above me to ask if I can tag along?" Aang asked with a stern expression. Zuko looked at his uncle who gave a nod of approval which Zuko passed on to Aang.

"Zuko." Katara hesitantly walked up to the avatar and the fire lord. "Is... Is there anything I can do to help?" Zuko shook his head.

"I think you've done enough Katara." He did not mean it to come out the way it did, but he couldn't help but throw the words out with a calm anger. Katara looked away hurt.

"I'm so sorry... I-I didn't think." Zuko interrupted her. 

"That your words would cause my little sister to go over the edge? No I guess no-one ever thinks about those types of things." He moved closer to the young water bender. "I know you don't like her Katara and I know for a fact that she does not like you. The fact of the matter is that you kicked her when she was down and that was cruel." He turned his back on her. Before walking away he turned his head to give her one last look. "I'm not mad at you Katara. I just want you to know that you are no different from Azula." Zuko took his leave with the two men and the Avatar following close behind. Aang gave her a sympathetic look before following. Katara stared at the floor as Zuko's words played through her head. Sokka nudged her.

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen." Sokka received a sideways glance from his sister. "I mean after everything that has happen, how the hell were you suppose to know Azula had feelings? Honestly? I didn't even know she was fifteen until I saw her with no makeup and fancy clothing and all that princess hubba jubba. I thought she was at least eighteen or something." He ended with a shrug. Katara frowned.

"Ya, your right. Knowing that we are the same age... maybe Zuko is right. Maybe we are alike in _some _ways. She grew up without a mother to." Katara sighed. Sokka nodded.

"I honestly think she had it worse off." Sokka received a raised eyebrow from his sister. "Hey I'm just saying."

"Yes, because living in a palace and being pampered all your life is so terrible." Katara replied with crossed arms.

"At least our father never put his hands on you. I over heard Zuko speaking with Aang and come to find out, Azula got her ass kicked by her crazy father lord for almost everything." Sokka looked at his sister who was staring at him in utter shock.

"Seriously?" Katara felt her heart sink. She turned towards Azula's door. "I actually feel sorry for her. I guess we are not that much a like after all."

"I wouldn't say that, you both are still complete bitches." Toph finally decided to speak after listening to the two siblings bicker.

Meanwhile, In the Fire Lord's chambers:

"NO! Absolutely Not!" The physician had to step back due to Zuko's sudden burst of anger.

"My Lord, I am only saying what I think is best for the princess." Zuko glared at the older man.

"And you think sending her to a mental institution will help? She needs to be with her family! I promised her that I would help her!" Zuko was breathing heavily. He couldn't believe the words coming out of this man's mouth.

"I'm not sure if there is much more we can do for her my nephew." Iroh spoke from behind. Zuko turned to him in disbelief.

"Seriously Uncle!? Azula is hurt NOT crazy! Do you really think locking her up with a bunch of maniacs is going to make her feel any better than she is right now?" Iroh shook his head at his nephew's words.

"I am just saying that maybe being with a few kids her age and are more than likely going through the same problem will help her in some way." Iroh replied and the Physician nodded.

"That's right my Lord. Princess Azula will be given everything she needs to feel safe and comfortable. She will be entered into the adolescent ward and will be able to communicate with those her own age. Gi Lo's Institution is a very prestigious and safe hospital." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to both men. He looked over at Aang who seemed to be in deep thought.

"And what do you think?" Aang looked as though he was broken out of a day dream.

"Huh? What? Oh right. I think it is an excellent choice. I don't know why, but something tells me this will actually be a chance for Azula to associate with other people in a friendly non war manner." The young Avatar ended with a bright smile. Zuko slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I don't like this... I don't like this at all."

Back in Azula's room:

Zuko walked in and shut the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow at the giggling Ty Lee who was hovering over Azula. Mai turned around.

"Azula keeps coming in and out. The sedative is clearly working since she obviously has no idea what she is talking about." Mai looked over at the two girls laughing at each other. "And Ty Lee is enjoying every moment of it." Zuko couldn't help notice the small grin that was tugging at his girlfriend's lips.

"What are they laughing at?" Asked Zuko. Mai shook her head.

"I have no idea. Azula keeps whispering something that apparently is funny as all hell." As if on cue, the two friends who occupied the bed began to giggle at each other. Zuko rolled his eyes and walked towards the bed. Ty Lee and Azula seized their giggle fits and looked at him. Azula stared at him with half open eyes and a sly grin.

"Sup bro." Azula offered her brother a toothy grin. Zuko gave Mai an "Oh god" look and Mai had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from smirking.

"Um... Hey Azula... How are you feeling?" Zuko watched as his sister gave a small stretch.

"I dunno. I don't know where I am, Ty Lee looks very pink, I guess I cut my wrist according to gloomy pants over there." Azula pointed at Mai before she waved the hand that she used to punch a whole through the wall. "This looks painful but I can't feel it because I feel fucking fantastic!" Azula laughed at herself and Ty Lee laughed at her. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Oh Agni this is worse then her wisdom teeth." Mai let a snicker escape her lips. Zuko glared at her. "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry. It's not everyday Azula is so... cheerful." Mai smiled at Zuko who in return felt a smile form on his lips. "Reminds me of when we where kids and Azula was actually funny."

"Ya, funny because everything she did got me in a world of hut and or trouble." Zuko explained as his sister clicked her tongue and pointed at him.

"Cause your a dum dum." Zuko walked over to her and flicked her in the forehead.

"Careful Zula, your in no position to mock me right now." He waved his finger in front of her face. Azula looked up at him.

"Just because I'm tripping right now does not mean I can't bite your finger off." Her words caused Zuko to with draw his finger. Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko looked at each other.

"She's fine." They all said in union.

**Here we go :) I've been able to update quickly cause of my little vacation from school. I want to let all of you know that I appreciate you reading my story. I hope it is interesting and enjoyable. Azula's little "high" moment is based off of a real life experience. My best friend tried to take her life a month back and the mental institution saga is going to be based off of her experiences in the mental institution (Which ironically enough, was the same place my brother went to). I must say, she was freaking hilarious when they sedated her (I no it sounds wrong but it was just too funny). So ya... by by**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. This whole story is already planned out, but writing takes up time haha. I just got a new job and finals have been a little hectic, but I think I'm going to have some more writing time. Just got out of work and was waiting for a friend so we can go snowboarding and I was like, "Maybe I should add a chapter." So, last chapter was a little joke chapter you know comic relief or whatever you call it. Anyway, we are going to have a little story arc before entering a rewriting of the search. Also, I was thinking of a SokkaxAzula kind of thing. Sound good? Oh and the whole Azuma thing is coming of a silent hill idea so I recommend watching the movie to get an idea of where I am coming from. It's an okay movie. So, I'm going to start responding to reviews because I have a couple of them and a few followers o I think it is time to reply. Let's begin.**

**Intelligentprincess – Thanks **** Azuma will be showing up more and more as the story progresses, but her real intentions will probably not appear until the search Arc and ya, I suppose she would have been a lot different in reality, but I gave her and Zuko a more stable relationship. And I made her a little loopy because when my friend was sedated she was asking her father about kittens and rainbows in his pocket lmao.**

**Stormy Trix – welp as you can tell from last chapter she did indeed live ****. I see a lot of Azula and Zuko in my brother and I so there interactions are mixed with personal experiences.**

**TLazer- Hey thanks for the tip. Am I getting better? I struggle with writing. Never been my best subject. I guess I write fanfiction to practice. English 101 sucks! All we did was Essays :,(**

**Caller 0076 – That's an honor, and patience my friend. **

_Ursa quietly entered the dark room. She made her way to the large bed that contained her daughter's small form. Azula was fast asleep as Ursa carefully moved aside one of the princess's trademark bangs and placed a light kiss on the little girl's cheek. "I love you little one." Ursa mumbled._

"Mom." Azula mumbled in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes. It took a moment for her to adjust to her surroundings. She lifted her aching body to a sitting position and tried to wipe away the sleep from her eyes as she surveyed her surroundings. _Where am I? _She was in a small room with nothing but four red walls and the bed she was currently sitting in. There was a door with a little square window and an actual window on the opposite side of the room that allowed the soft light of the evening sun to enter.

Azula slowly moved herself out of the mystery bed and walked over to the window. She had to stand on her toes just to get a peek. This place was near a shore line. She was defiantly not in the palace. The small window had a set of metal bars that were placed as though it was a small cell. Azula grabbed onto them and used them as a way to lift herself in order to get a better view. She winced as the small action caused a pain to shoot through her right hand. She grunted and dropped to her feet. Only then did she realize that her right hand was wrapped tightly.

After observing her injury, her eyes drifted to her left wrist which contained a large bandage. She tried her best to remember what had happened, but everything was fuzzy. She remembered seeing Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee around her bed, but nothing else. Her eyes widened in realization as she stared down at her injured wrist.

"Azuma!" She hissed as she ran towards the door. She latched on to the door knob and pulled. It was locked. "Damn it. What's going on?" She mumbled. She pulled at the doorknob frantically trying to open it. "Tsk." Azula looked through the small window on the red door. She couldn't see anything but a hallway with a room on the opposite end of her own. She took a few steps back before releasing a ball of blue flames except, the ball was more of a pebble and instead of blue, it was a light orange. The princess stared dumb founded at the scene. "huh?" suddenly, the door opened and a older women peeked in. Azula jumped into a fighting stance.

"Hmmm…. It seems that you finally woke up." She offered a kind smile and then glanced at the small charred marking on the door. Her gaze returned to the princess.

"Who the hell are you!?" Azula asked preparing to fight. The women sighed and entered the room. She slowly shut the door behind her and walked towards the confused girl who in return, stepped back with her guard up. "Stay back. I asked you a question." Azula hissed. The women put her arm's up in defense.

"Easy Princess. I am not an enemy. I'm a friend." Azula relaxed a little, but kept her distance.

"Friend? Weird choice of words considering I've never seen you before. Where am I? Where is my brother?" Azula did not know why she asked about Zuko. She hoped he was close for some strange reason.

"Fire Lord Zuko will be arriving shortly. He has placed you in our care for a little while. My name is Uma. I am your nurse." She gave Azula another small smile. Azula just stared at her. Uma took a few more steps towards her. "Can we sit?" she motioned to the bed. "I would like to talk to you." Uma made her way to the bed and sat down. She patted the spot next to her. Azula hesitantly made her way over and took her seat.

"You're my… nurse?" Uma nodded. "Nurse for what? I already have my own doctor and what do you mean by "our" care?" Azula received a small chuckle.

"You ask a lot of questions dear." Uma received a scowl.

"Do not call me _dear_ and wouldn't you if you had no idea where you were or why you were there?" Azula was getting irritated. Uma gulped.

"Yes well, I suppose you have a point." Uma looked away nervously. "You see princess, you are in Gi Lo's Institution and." Uma was interrupted by the young girl.

"Woah stop. Did you say institution? You mean as in mental hospital?" Azula asked with disgusts. Uma noted the princess's tense posture returning and chose her words carefully.

"Not necessarily. You are in the adolescence ward for small cases. All of the kids here are free to interact with each other and to do as they please if it is appropriate." She watched as Azula pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Okay. That's not the information that I was looking for." She opened her eyes and glared at the nurse. "Where is my idiot brother? I'd rather talk to him then you." Her words caused Uma to inwardly flinch. As if on cue, a man knocked on the door before opening it. He bowed to the princess before turning towards the nurse.

"Uma, the Fire Lord has arrived. He wishes to see the princess as soon as possible."

"Alright, tell him that we are on our way." The man nodded at the statement and left. Azula was already making her way to the door when she was stopped by the older women.

"Princess, would you like me to put your hair up? We can arrange for something better after." Azula rolled her eyes and allowed her hair to be tampered with. "You have such beautiful hair." Uma brushed through the tangles and placed it neatly into a pony tail. "There, all set. Shall we?" Uma followed the princess as the girl left without a word. As quiet as she was, her mind was racing. Racing and calculating the best way to kick her brother's butt.

As they entered the lobby, Azula noticed a group of kids staring at her as they exchanged whispers to each other. She glared at them and they all looked away except for a pale girl with long black hair who gave her a small smile followed by a wave. Azula looked away. She didn't know how to respond. She followed Uma into a room and found her brother sting at a table with a pot of tea ad two glasses. He looked up at her and smiled. Azula just glared at him. He looked away.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then." She bowed and left the two siblings to their awkward meeting.

"Azula. How are you feeling?" Zuko hesitantly asked as he watched his little sister make her way to the table. She lifted the chair and moved it back to make room. Zuko flinched as she slammed it to the ground and plopped herself onto it.

"You tell me." She folded her arms and stared at him. Her angry expression made him gulp.

"You're pissed huh?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Pissed is an understatement. If I wasn't drugged with a bending suppressant right now, there would be no healer in the world that could restore the damage on your body." Azula hissed through clenched teeth.

"Azula, I never wanted this, but you need help. I promised you I would protect you and I just wanted to give you the help you need."

"So you put me in a freaking nut house!?" Azula slammed her fists on the table. Zuko placed his on his lap and straightened.

"It is not a nut house Azula. You are hurt and confused and these people help kids who share a similar situation like yours." Zuko explained.

"Situation? I don't have a situation!" Azula yelled

"Our father beat you!" Zuko yelled back.

"So what!? He was training me! He burnt half your face off and banished you for three years because you spoke out of term, but I don't see you in here!" Azula was standing now. Her breathing was heavy and her face was flushed.

"That's not the point!" Zuko was getting mad. He felt cornered and nervous as Azula made her way over to him. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled.

"Then what's the point Zuko huh? You told me you wouldn't leave me alone! You said you wouldn't abandon me like Mother and Father yet, you just drop me off here like a burden!" Azula was interrupted by her brother. Zuko stood and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You tried to kill yourself god damn it!" Zuko shook her. "If it wasn't for Mai and Katara you would be dead! I'm doing this because I can't protect you! You need people who can!" Zuko looked down at his stunned sister. His face dropped as he saw tears from in her eyes.

"Let me go." She said with a flat tone. Zuko's grip loosened.

"Azula… Listen, I" He was pushed back hard.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled as she ran towards the door. She ran into the hallway and made her way to where her room was. Two guards were about to run after her when Uma stopped them.

"It's alright. Let her be." They gave Uma a nod. Zuko walked towards her.

"I think I should get going." He said.

"I think that is for the best."

"When can I come back?" He asked Uma.

"Anytime you want My Lord. I know it does not seem like it now, but your visits will be a great help to her."

Azula slammed the door shut and made her way to a corner where no one could see her if they were to look through the door's window. She curled up in the corner and buried her head away from the world as she cried. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" she yelled into her knees. Her first night at the institution was spent in that small corner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you are. Another chapter posted and ready to read. A little short only because I have to get to work.  
**

The sun had risen over an hour ago and it was about time for the assigned guards to wake the patience in their assigned halls. A young guard, around the age of twenty three, made his way down the quiet hallway. He came across the first door and knocked gently. "Princess, it's time to get up." There was no answer as he peeked through the window. He was startled to see the empty bed. He shuffled for the keys on his belt and unlocked the door. He proceeded with caution as he scanned the room. He frowned as he noticed Azula curled up in the corner fast asleep. He sighed and walked over to the girl. He knelt down and gently nudged her. "Princess It's." He was cut off when everything went black.

Azula sat on top of the man's unconscious body. She rubbed the elbow that she used to knock him out and stood. Stepping over the body, she made her way to the open door and scanned the hallway. It was empty. _Now is my chance._ She started to run, but stumbled over herself as she heard a loud knocking from the room across from her own.

Azula raised an eyebrow and stared at the pale face of the same girl who had waved at her before. The girl motioned her to come closer. Azula looked down the hallway then back at the girl. Azula was about to leave, but the girl banged on her door again.

"What!?" Azula yelled in a hushed voice. This kid was making too much noise. To Azula's surprise, the young patient shook her head and motioned it to the opposite direction. Azula looked behind her at the opposite end of the hallway.

"You want to go that way. Go all the way down until you find a staircase. Go up until you find a door on the side. It's kind of hidden." The girl said through her door.

"Why-?" Azula stopped as she heard footsteps walking towards them. She gave the girl a quick nod and ran away from the voices and footsteps and towards the staircase. The girl smirked and rummaged through her shirt and pulled out a sharp looking pin. Using the tool, she easily unlocked her door from the inside and walked after the princess.

Azula ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She found the staircase and sprinted up the stairs. She found the door and busted through it and found herself on the roof of the institution. She scanned the area and jogged over to the edge. It was surrounded by water. Azula shut her eyes. _Of course._ She took a deep breath and was about to jump over the edge into the water below before a voice stopped her.

"Ya, I wouldn't do that." Azula stumbled and almost fell right over the edge. She turned around and saw the girl from before staring at her.

"What are you? How?" Azula stumbled over her words. The girl shrugged.

"I've been here for a long time. I know some tricks." She walked over to Azula and looked over the edge. "Looks cold although I must say the rip tides seem to be less aggravated today." She turned to the princess. "Are you a good swimmer?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she found herself being lifted by the collar of her shirt.

"Are you?" Azula hissed. "How about I throw you off the edge and we can both find out?"

"Alright! You made your point!" She was thrown to the ground by the princess.

"I don't like being played for a fool."

"I was just trying to help." The girl sat cross legged and looked away.

"_Help_? Do you know what that word even means?" Azula yelled at her. The girl flinched.

"Listen, if you tried to burst right through the front, you wouldn't have made it far. Well, with your reputation you probably would have made it pretty far, but that's not the point! They suppressed your fire bending and even if you were able to knock that guard out, they would have sent at least twenty after you!" she tried to explain. "I brought you up here so they would think you just… I don't know… went for a walk or something." This caused Azula's jaw to drop.

"A… a walk? You cannot be serious." Azula watched as the girl stood and dusted off her pants.

"Why not? I do it all the time." She smiled at the princess. Azula face palmed.

"Wow… You are serious."

"My names Sin if you were wondering."

"I wasn't."

"_Anyway_. Why _were _you trying to escape?"

"I don't belong here." Azula was blunt.

"Oh, that's all?" Sin walked passed her. "Being the princes and all I thought it was some evil set up or something… well not really, but that would be cool wouldn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Azula watched the girl closely. Sin shrugged.

"It's always the same when I ask people. It's always: I shouldn't be here, I don't want to be here, and no one understands me, blah blah blah. I thought you would be more interesting because you're a princess and all."

"How about you? What's your answer?"

"I never had an answer. This place is paradise for me." Sin smiled. The two girls stared at each other. Azula wanted to smack that grin off her face.

"There you are!" Both teens looked over to see Uma with her arms crossed and three guards behind her. "I should have known you would be involved Sin. Do you mind explaining yourselves?" Uma raised an eyebrow at the two. Azula's fists clenched and Sin noticed. She quickly wrapped an arm around Azula and held her close.

"We were just out for some fresh air. You know how stuffy it can get in there. Besides, she's the princess! She needs at least one friend right?" Sin felt Azula tense. Uma noticed the glare Azula was giving to the other girl and smiled.

"Oh well if that is all. Sin time for breakfast Azula, you have a visitor." Uma motioned them to follow.

"About time!" Sin threw her arms in the air and followed leaving a very confused Azula.

000000

After dropping Sin off at the cafeteria, the guards left Azula and Uma. "Are you sure you wouldn't want something to eat before your visit?"

"I'm sure." Azula received a look from the nurse.

"I know you tried to run away." She said with a flat tone.

"Oh really? What gave me away? Was it the unconscious guard with a black eye?" Azula received a chuckle.

"I suppose." They walked in silence for a bit longer.

"So, what is my punishment?" The girl's words caused Uma to stop and look at her.

"Nothing. Just don't do it again."

"And what if I do?"

"Then we will have to talk about it."

"Talk about it?" Azula gave her a questioning look.

"Yes. Talk about why you wanted to leave. Of course we will have to get to that eventually unless; you want to talk about it now." Uma glanced at her.

"No."

"I didn't think so. Listen Princess, I know it's hard for you to realize this, but you are just a child. You have so much to learn and to realize. Not everything receives punishment." Uma placed a hand on her shoulder. Azula tensed at the touch and backed away.

"I'm not a child. I would be grateful if people would stop labeling me as such." Uma laughed at her words.

"You will be a child until you've had a few children of your own. You may want to start enjoying it for now." Uma turned to walk away and Azula followed.

"Do you have children?" Azula asked. There was a pause.

"I did." Uma said quietly.

"Did?" Azula pressed on.

"He died." Uma heard a small "oh" escape Azula's mouth. They reached the door to the meeting room. Uma motioned for her to go in. Before she did, Azula stopped and turned towards her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."


End file.
